Tiffany Neng
|gender = Female |status = Incarcerated |birth = 1985 |nationality = Chinese-American |residence = Pacific Bay, U.S. |profession = Gossip columnist |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |partners = Juan Rodrigo Vasquez (boyfriend) † |affiliation = Girly Gossips (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #26: Hearts of Ice (s2) }} Tiffany Néng (Chn: 能蒂芙尼) was the killer of her boyfriend, popular ice skater Juan Rodrigo Vasquez, in Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay). Profile Tiffany is a 29-year-old gossip columnist with brown eyes and long brown hair going down to her right shoulder. She wears a diamond earring on her left ear and sustains a bandage. She dons a thick white t-shirt and is seen holding a cellphone in her left hand and a battery in her right. She also sports a Girly Gossips ID card around her neck, a rose on her left shoulder and pink nail polish. It is known that Tiffany eats cherry liquor chocolates, uses breath sprays and drinks champagne. Events of Criminal Case Tiffany found herself in trouble after Amy and the player found a flirty card addressed to Juan Rodrigo (with the phone number deciphered by the player) written by her. Heather Valentine suggested that Tiffany was a workaholic, making the flirty card out-of-character for a careerist. Amy had to talk to Tiffany about this matter since Tiffany had something in mind with the flirty card. Tiffany told Amy and the player that her intent for the flirty card was to write a gossip column about the victim but harbored a sense of infatuation for the ice skater due to his sex appeal and him offering Tiffany cherry liquor chocolates. Tiffany was not able to publish anything about Juan Rodrigo since gossip writing forbade publishing columns on dead people. Tiffany was approached by Amy and the player for a second time after the player found an issue of Girly Gossips Magazine outing Juan Rodrigo's love affair with Tiffany torn apart and restored inside the White Peaks Candy Shop. Tiffany had destroyed the magazine upon receipt but Amy wanted to know as to why Tiffany's affair with Juan Rodrigo made it to the cover. Tiffany told Amy and the player that Juan Rodrigo published the affair by submitting those pictures to her boss, who paid the ice skater a hefty sum of money for the contribution, and published the issue without Tiffany's permission. Tiffany was fired after she was found to have an affair with Juan Rodrigo in grounds of unprofessional behavior. Amy wanted to take a look at Juan Rodrigo's chalet for a second time following the conversation. Juan Rodrigo's heartbreak would eventually be found as the driving force of murder as Tiffany was incriminated as his killer. During her moment of arrest, she admitted to the team she fell in love with Juan Rodrigo at one point in her life, but the ice skater broke her trust by allowing Girly Gossips Magazine to publish intimate photos of Tiffany and himself, costing Tiffany her job at Girly Gossips Magazine. Amy countered that a gossip columnist creates articles about other people's secrets albeit she did not like the idea of Tiffany wanting to keep her personal life secret as Amy felt it would not be fair to others. Tiffany felt that Juan Rodrigo outed a personal matter that was meant to be preserved behind closed doors, which drove her to blood and gore. Amy and the player had enough of Tiffany, so the player took her to trial. Tiffany told Judge Dante about the humiliation she experienced which led her to murder Juan Rodrigo, but Judge Dante saw Tiffany's heartbreak as an excuse to end someone's life in violence and blood. Tiffany believed murder was the best lesson for heartbreakers like Juan Rodrigo, but besides that Tiffany failed herself by showing her true feelings to Juan Rodrigo, who turned out to be a heartbreaker. Judge Dante saw Tiffany's testimony as an excuse, as he made it clear that Tiffany failed the law on top of her life, which earned her a 20-year jail sentence. Trivia *Tiffany is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *In her mugshot, Tiffany sports a pencil behind her ear. However, she does not sport this in the case. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay) *Uncivil Rights (Case #47 of Pacific Bay; crime scene appearance) Gallery C82KillerJailed.png|Tiffany, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the murder of Juan Rodrigo Vasquez. JuanRodrigoVPacificBayV.png|Juan Rodrigo Vasquez, Tiffany's late boyfriend. OG_SUS_226_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers